


Lipstick

by dstrider (articulateSeer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Closets, F/M, I cant really explain this, I dont ship it but theyre time players so why not, Kissing, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Spin the Bottle, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/dstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave plays Spin the Bottle -- but who does it land on?</p><p>It's pretty obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

It had been exactly never since the last time Dave had played spin the bottle. Or whatever game they were playing -- a few people in the circle were saying Seven Minutes in Heaven and others were saying something entirely off the relevance of bottles. Whatever it was, Dave knew there was kissing. And where there was kissing, 

Dave would be. It was horribly highschool, a group of teens sitting in a basement around a dirty old glass bottle, taking turns to peck eachother passionately on the lips, while the others around you gawped and giggled ferociously. But the only difference from highschool to now? Everyone was either drunk or high, some even passed out beside other empty bottles. There were a few who were after a little more than what imagination could provide. 

Maybe that included Dave. Maybe not.

Glancing around the circle now, pre-game jitters settling in on the desperate faces of the participants, Dave was glad he didn't feel nervous. Sure, there were times when he'd felt like jumping off of the roof of a building and youth rolling down a side street to escape his responsibilities - but this was different. He had game. If you were nervous with somebody, the game just when to naught -- so what was the point?

Jade, his adorably dog-eared best female friend -- aside from Rose, who wasn't playing -- assumed the position of game master and ringleader. With bottle in hand and grin on face, she held for silence. When everybody had quietened down enough to be heard, Jade made a 'hmph' in the back of her throat, hands clasped tightly around the glass.

"We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven -- just in case anyone was too drunk or unconscious to know that! But anyway, you all know how to play, I hope?" She paused for a second, flitting her eyes over the members pleasantly. No one said anything in Jade's direction. "Good! I'll spin first!" Jade planted the bottle in the center, and spun. It was over before Dave expected, landing on the dead girl. One of them. The other Time Player. The troll.

What was her name?

"Aradia! Care to join me in the closet?" Jade grinned, her furry ears perking up with the expression. Dave skipped a glance at Aradia, a bright smile already on her grey features. She gladly stood up, a slender hand outstretched across the circle to take Jade's.

Dave watched them relocate to the closet, giggling among eachother.

It was at that point the troll beside Dave groaned. "Why am I doing this again? It's fucking stupid. How does this even equal 'fun'? You fuckwit humans have a pretty hazy definition of the word if this is what you have to offer."

Dave leaned over, eyes peeking over the tops o fhis lenses, award-winning smirk slashed across his face. "How else would you get the chance to spend seven minutes in a closet with me?"

Karkat groaned for the second time, eyes rolling so hard he could probably tell Dave exactly how many shades his brain was. "If we spent seven goddamn minutes together in a fucking closet, it would only be me coming out. 

Meaning: don't fucking start with me, bulge munch. My claws aren't just for show."

"Kinky."

"That's not what I fucking meant! I'd --"

Jade and Aradia were back before Dave knew it, a little flushed in the face. Whether from hardcore super snogging or the stiflingly close proximity of the closet's interior, Dave wouldn't complain if he found out.

"My turn," Aradia said, interrupting Karkat and holding the bottle in her hands delicately, almost like a weapon. 

She licked her lips once, before twisting her wrist and letting the bottle fly. It passed Dave once, twice, before finally grounding to a final stop. Pointed at him.

Was he pleased?

Only one way to find out.

Dave stood up, Aradia's flashing smile already trying to convince Dave to think 'hell yes'. She took his hand, like she'd taken Jade's; delicately but with a firm grip, and dragged him into the closet. He ignored Karkat behind him, shouting a profanity he wouldn't want to repeat to a lady as lovely as Aradia, and tried to focus. 

She pushed Dave in gently, shutting the door behind her. It was darker than Dave had thought, the only source of light being the thin strip shining in from beneath the door. Voices could be heard chatting, music booming a beat in the background. It seemed soundproof; no one would really be able to hear them.

Aradia advanced on him, using all the charm she had in her alien body to get him to respond. It didn't take Dave long to return her affections. She claimed his mouth; the movement was so soft and gentle -- very different to how Dave imagined this game would be. Neither of them had spoken a word; but it seemed they were like the cogs of time, whirring together in perfect synchronization.

The sudden pressure of Aradia was on Dave, her fingers playing up and down his arms like he was a violin she was tuning to perfection. She smelled like air, timeless and irresistible. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing Dave's tongue a free pass. Her teeth were flat, like a human, so no split tongues here. Dave couldn't help himself; he brought his hands to her face, twisting his fingers into her hair, feeling the smooth and almost fossilized feeling of her horns beneath his fingertips and dipping down to her shoulders, the curves of her waist, drinking in her flavor like she was a chilled bottle of apple juice.

Aradia broke them apart, spinning Dave around to slam his back to the door. Clearly, she liked to dominate. 

Again she kissed him, more vigorously this time around, her tongue exploring the inside of Dave's mouth like Indiana Jones exploring the Amazon. She kissed his cheeks, his neck and everywhere his skin was bared before returning to his mouth. Her short claws pricked the skin on his forearms, and he winced slightly before she stopped. Aradia just laughed, a deep sound in her throat that warmed Dave like he never thought a girl could. His fingers dipped beneath the hem of her shirt, he felt her sigh against his mouth.

The heat in the closet was quite intense, a sweat already forming at the back of Dave's neck; it probably didn't help that Aradia was fairly heated to touch -- he'd heard somewhere that lower castes were generally warmer in body temperature, from Jade maybe -- the skin beneath her shirt was roiling, her stomach like a small heater. There was no naval, and as Dave progressed furthur under her shirt he found that trolls were weird. Not like her didn't already know, but the odd vestigial limb scarring below the ribcage always terrified him; were they sensitive? Was it somewhere he shouldn't venture?

Aradia purred as his thumb brushed over the edge, her whole body tensing under his hands. She curled her fingers in his hair, almost tugging the more he explored her body. Clearly sensitive in the good way.

Aradia stepped back suddenly, Dave's hands falling down to his sides. His mouth felt numb -- her taste was strange, like the sweetness of foreign fruit. Was something wrong? Her eyes opened, a light that could only be described as bio-luminescent met his own, the yellow scleras demonic in the dark. 

"Time's up," She murmured, stepping forward and meeting Dave's body chest-to-chest.

Her hand reached for the handle; giving him one last winning kiss before snapping it open, the light of the basement burning into his eyes, even behind his sunglasses.

She walked out like nothing had happened, but Dave knew he probably looked a lot more frazzled than when he went in there. He felt even more so, too. It took him a few seconds to recollect his memory; Aradia sure was a piece of work -- it was no wonder Sollux had spent so long pining after her, even after her death.

It wasn't like Dave to be speechless.

Dave rolled his shoulders once in recovery, before sitting down on the carpet beside Karkat again. He gave one grimacing look before tutting and tossing the bottle into Dave's hands.

"You've got Aradia all over your face."

Lipstick. She was wearing lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont ship it okay i just wanted to write a spin the bottle . It was originally supposed to be sollux and someone but then dave and then aradia and this. sOrRy.
> 
> how do write hetero ship i no ship???? DDD:
> 
> dave is a dumbdumb who likes cute alien girls sorry


End file.
